Various attempts have been made throughout time to provide comfort to the passengers of various vehicles traveling over rough terrain or the like. The greatest attention, it would appear, has been directed to surface support suspension system, such as for example, between the unsprung and sprung portions of a vehicle. This invention is directed to seat support suspension, particularly for seat support for vehicles which have little or no dampening or spring support between the support surface and the passenger, such as but not limited to so-called racing type bicycles. Typical examples of prior art patents directed to this problem include U.S. Pat. Nos. 575,815; 597,674; 2,188,153; and Re 24,911.
There has not been an entirely successful seat suspension system until the emergence of the instant invention.